


Эффект просачивания

by Jencroo



Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Nazis, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Или когда маска врастает в собственное лицо
Series: Сборник фантазий об эпизодическом персонаже [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623064
Kudos: 1





	Эффект просачивания

Темный дом, освещенный лишь одной тусклой лампочкой на кухне, приветствовал чуть холодным воздухом и одиночеством. Чуть затуманенный кальянным дымом разум шептал, просил скорее погрузиться в сон, отдохнуть хотя бы физически. Рюкзак сброшен у входной двери, черная кофта осталась висеть на стуле в гостиной, в раковине появился стакан и тарелка с остатками майонеза и вилкой. Из предбанника послышался шорох одежды, затем шум воды. Через десять минут первый этаж бревенчатого дома погрузился в тишину.

Пролет из десяти ступеней был финишной прямой. Первая ступень привычно скрипнула. Седьмая блеснула более новым покрытием в свете фонаря из телефона. Деревянный холодный пол был укрыт длинным цветным ковром, упирающимся в конце в закрытую дверь. Три неслышных шага, щелчок ручки...и в нос бьет тошнотворный запах. Девушка заходит, закрывает дверь за собой, распахивает настежь окно и пытается вдохнуть спасительного стылого воздуха. Голова начинает чуть кружиться. Настроение падает куда-то на пол, закатываясь под так и не застеленную кровать. Рядом с ней, в клетке, лежит тельце крошечного животного, который очень был похож на мирно спящего.

Это был уже третий питомец, умерший у нее на руках. Девушка села на край кровати, глядя на бездвижную тушку. Слез не было, но что-то внутри обрывалось.

На ее плечо нежно легла узкая ладонь с идеальным маникюром. В свете фонарика мелькнул подол пальто военной формы другой страны и другого времени. Кровать сменилась жесткой койкой, а запах лекарств и крови резко ворвался в легкие.

Вокруг открылся вид на огромную общую палату военного госпиталя. Множество раненых, стоны и крики, снующие туда-сюда доктора. Кровь на бинтах, на коже, на одежде. Вдруг шум, писк какого-то прибора, минутный спор и отчаянная борьба — через пару коек справа Смерть взяла свое. Тяжелый вздох, давящее молчание, беззвучный плач друга.

Снова вспышка, зажмуренные глаза, мгновенная потеря ориентации в пространстве и новый запах — гари. Улицы явно чужого, но ставшего почти родным города местами полыхали огнем. Много звуков слилось в единую симфонию, которую совсем не хочется слушать повторно или записывать на пластинку. А потом люди вокруг снова услышали жужжащий ненавистный звук. В небе промелькнул обтекаемый корпус и исчез. Прогремел взрыв, вновь полыхнул огонь, затряслась земля. Внутри все сжалось от ужаса. Душераздирающие вопли и безумная истерика рвали душу, все вокруг казалось просто ужасным кошмаром, и ноги уже несли девушку по мостовой, к припаркованной в переулке машине. Как можно сохранять непроницательное выражение лица, когда горе вокруг становится практически осязаемо?

Вылетевшая из проулка машина ворвалась в следующее воспоминание, вкидывая сознание в комнату с белыми кружевными шторами. Ветер ласково трепал тонкую ткань. На подоконнике стояли полевые цветы в вазе, на голубой клетчатой скатерти стоял симпатичный пузатый чайник и две чашки. Внешнее умиротворение никак не вязалось с бушующими чувствами внутри. По щекам бежали слезы, взгляд был устремлен на аккуратно заправленную кровать, корпус чуть раскачивался вперед-назад. Руки дрожали, поддерживая что-то тяжелое, покоившееся на коленях. Левая рука сжимала клочок бумаги. Слова аккуратным почерком въелись в сознание, оставаясь на всю жизнь глубочайшей раной.

Взгляд медленно опустился вниз, встречаясь с парой остекленевших детских глаз.

_Ausfall ist unmöglich._

Из открытого окна с ночной улицы долетел собачий лай. В горле стоял ком. На телефоне в руках мерцал диод уведомления. Душащий запах либо выветрился, либо уже приелся.


End file.
